<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No place for bullies by SugdenLovesDingle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257311">No place for bullies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle'>SugdenLovesDingle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, team Robron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftober day 28: Angst</p>
<p>robron find out about Vinny's abuse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No place for bullies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those that don't watch Emmerdale as a whole: Paul is Vinny's dad and scene number 537 of them arguing at the scrapyard about him being a gambler and stealing money ended in Paul kicking the shit out of Vinny. And in a later scene where he 'apologised' (blamed it on Vinny just 'setting him off' with the things he said) I noticed a security camera in the background, that would have filmed everything. And it made me think about Robron watching the footage and seeing the abuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaron Dingle doing the books without anyone forcing him to. I don’t know what I’m seeing.” Robert teased as he walked into the portacabin, just having come back from a meeting.</p>
<p>“That’s Sugden-Dingle to you.” Aaron replied and tilted up his head to let Robert kiss him hello.</p>
<p>Robert dumped his stuff on his desk and went to make a cup of tea, getting two mugs out without even thinking about it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Books.” Aaron sighed. “I’ve got more time for it now with Vinny and Paul helping out… so kind of no excuses anymore.” He straightened his back and stretched. “Doesn’t make it any less boring though. How did it all go?”</p>
<p>“Fine. I dropped Seb off at nursery and then I had time to get coffee and a chocolate muffin before the meeting. Which made the idiots a lot easier to deal with.”</p>
<p>“They agreed then?”</p>
<p>Robert nodded.</p>
<p>“Eventually. I just had to remind them of the contract they’d signed and that we’re not going to change anything just because they suddenly feel the numbers aren’t right.”</p>
<p>“Good, good.” Aaron mumbled in agreement and did his best to focus on his paperwork while Robert busied himself making tea.</p>
<p>Robert noticed him constantly glancing at his laptop.</p>
<p>“Catching up on your shows while you work?” Robert joked and put a mug down beside Aaron.</p>
<p>“I wish. It’s this stupid camera I installed. The thing has even less disk space than my phone and it won’t let me delete the footage without watching it.” He complained.</p>
<p>“Your phone is always full because you have a million pictures of Seb on it.”</p>
<p>“Well our son is very cute.”</p>
<p>Robert smiled.</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“And a lot more interesting than Vinny and Paul standing around and talking for hours on end.” Aaron glanced at the screen again. “Next time I’ll ask them if they want a cup of tea and a biscuit to go with their chat.”</p>
<p>“They were working when I got here just now.” Robert offered. “And besides, if they’re talking outside, they’re not bothering us inside.”</p>
<p>Aaron chuckled.</p>
<p>“Good point.”</p>
<p>He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>“I need a break. These numbers are swimming before my eyes and the security camera footage is even more boring than that film Liv made us watch the other day.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you just fast forward through it? I don’t think anything interesting will have happened here.”</p>
<p>“I am fast forwarding through it! But it’s still hours of the two of them working or Al complaining about the smoke.”</p>
<p>Aaron glanced at the screen again as he took a drink from his mug and frowned.</p>
<p>“What? Something wrong? Did it catch us on camera? Did we make our film debut?” Robert joked.  </p>
<p>“No… it’s… I think I saw Vinny sleeping in one of the old cars.”</p>
<p>“What? Is he sleeping on the job?”</p>
<p>“No, I think… I think he spent the night here…”</p>
<p>“Why would he do that?”</p>
<p>Aaron focused on the screen.</p>
<p>“Yeah he definitely spent the night. He showed up with a sleeping bag around 7… then got into the car… looks like he spent some time on his phone… and then the next morning Paul woke him up.”</p>
<p>“Wait, did he know he was there? Why would he let his son spend the night in an old car in October?”.</p>
<p>“Maybe they’d had an argument? Has Liv said anything?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so… but it’s not like she updates me on Vinny on a daily basis.” Robert deadpanned and Aaron rolled his eyes. “She could have mentioned him having a fight with his dad.”</p>
<p>“I did hear something about him getting jumped by some lads on a night out with his dad…”</p>
<p>“he is kind of stiff in his movements.” Aaron commented, focusing on the screen again. “But why would he hide out here instead of going home? Lydia and Mandy would fuss over him and act like he was dying..”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s why he spent the night here? To get away from the fussing?” Robert suggested.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t he just sleep in here then? He has a key!”</p>
<p>“Go further back, maybe you’ll see something that explains it. Maybe he had a couple of cans with his dad? And didn’t want Mandy to know?”</p>
<p>“I’m at the beginning of the day now. We just arrived, you left after an hour to go meet that new client, Paul and Vinny are there and they’re talking again… or more like arguing… Why don’t I remember this? Oh this was the day where I took Seb swimming! I wasn’t at the yard that afternoon, and neither were you.”</p>
<p>“Well that explains it then. He had an argument with his dad, had a few, decided it was a good idea to sleep in that car.”</p>
<p>Aaron didn’t reply, just stared at the screen, the expression on his face set to murder.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill the bastard.”</p>
<p>“What? Who? Vinny?”</p>
<p>“No. Paul.”</p>
<p>“Paul? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because.” Aaron turned the laptop towards Robert and put the video to full screen. Vinny and Paul were talking, or more like arguing, and suddenly Paul lashed out and punched Vinny, hard enough for the lad to end up on the ground, where he started kicking him.</p>
<p>It was horrible, and for once Robert was grateful there was no sound on the video. He could still feel every kick nonetheless.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him.” Aaron said again. “I’m going to sack him and then kill him.” He stalked to the door and yanked it open. “PAUL!”</p>
<p>“Yes, boss?” the other man replied happily, absolutely not being able to read Aaron’s mood.</p>
<p>“I’m not your boss. Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“You what, mate?”</p>
<p>“And I’m definitely not your mate. Get out. You’re fired.”</p>
<p>“What? You can’t do that!”</p>
<p>“Why not? It’s my business, and I don’t employ abusers.” Aaron was absolutely livid and Robert was afraid he’d fly off the handle if Paul kicked up too much of a fuss. He had a much better handle on his temper now than back in the day with Kasim, but both of their histories with abuse at their father’s hands, plus the fact they were dads themselves now, made it a dangerous situation for everyone involved.</p>
<p>Only Paul didn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p>“I’ve been working my ass of for you, mate! Since day 1. And you didn’t even pay me at first.”</p>
<p>“No you lied about who you were to get close to Vinny. I took you on for Vinny. He convinced me to hire his mate. And then you turned out to be his dad and I just went along with it. I figured the two of you had some things to work through, but I draw the line at abuse.”</p>
<p>“What abuse? My gambling? It’s a disease! You can’t fire me for that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit about your gambling. I give a shit about you physically assaulting your son on my property. Did you forget about the cameras?”</p>
<p>Paul sputtered through some kind of reply and Vinny looked shocked and went bright red.</p>
<p>“Please leave it, we’ve worked through it, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“No, Vinny, it’s not fine. It is never fine when a parent lays a hand on their child.” Robert heard himself say, as he joined Aaron in the portacabin doorway. The thought alone of ever raising a hand to Seb made him feel sick.</p>
<p>“I… I just… lost control.” Paul stammered. “We talked about it. It won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“Damn right it won’t. Not here anyway. You’re fired. Get off my property now.” Aaron growled.</p>
<p>“You owe me almost a full month’s pay!”</p>
<p>“I owe you nothing.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do this. It’s illegal. I have rights!”</p>
<p>Aaron let out a hollow laugh.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some nerve.” He stepped out of the portacabin and walked over to Paul. “I owe you nothing. You’ve been a liar from day 1.”</p>
<p>“I’ve made mistakes. Surely you know what that’s like? I heard both of you did time.”</p>
<p>“Mistakes? You call abusing your son, mistakes?”</p>
<p>“Aaron… it’s not so bad… just forget it.”</p>
<p>“It is so bad, Vinny.” Robert said, giving Aaron a moment to calm down somewhat and get a handle on himself. “My dad beat the shit out of me for liking boys when I was fifteen. He caught me with a boy in my room and he lost it. It took me 15 years to work through that and still sometimes I hear his voice in my head and feel those punches again, telling me that my family is wrong. That the fact that my soulmate is a man is wrong.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t have a problem with gay people!” Paul said, picking up on the complete wrong thing.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you do, you’re fired, and I want you off my property now.” Aaron hissed through gritted teeth. “Go. Now.”</p>
<p>“Not before I get the money I’m owed.”</p>
<p>“Money? I have you on camera kicking the shit out of your son. I don’t think you’re in a position to ask for anything.”</p>
<p>“I’ll leave when I get my money.” Paul crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p>
<p>“Really? You want to try me?”</p>
<p>“Aaron… just forget it please.” Vinny pleaded. “My mum is finally happy, don’t ruin that for her.”</p>
<p>“Did he tell you that? To be good for your mum’s sake or else?”</p>
<p>“No. I just… I want her to be happy.”</p>
<p>“Imagine how unhappy she’s going to be knowing he beat you up and you hid that from her and let her think he was a good guy.”</p>
<p>“I am a good guy! I’m just ill. And I lost control.”</p>
<p>“Why are you still here?” Aaron demanded. “You’re not getting a penny from me.”</p>
<p>“This is illegal.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Do you want to go to the police? Shall I call them for you? Because I’m sure they’ll be very interested in the video footage I have.”</p>
<p>Paul seemed to consider his options for a minute and then tried to push past Aaron to run into the portacabin, presumably to try delete the video, but Robert stepped in front of him.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.” He said calmly. “This is private property, and since you no longer work here, you’re trespassing.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do this.” Paul said, looking back and forth between Robert and Aaron.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find we can, and we just did.”</p>
<p>“Guys… please. It’s fine. Honestly. I just want to forget about it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t. And I won’t. And you shouldn’t either.” Aaron insisted. “You are not his punching bag for when things don’t go his way.”</p>
<p>“I’m not. It was a one time thing. He promised me it’ll never happen again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what my dad used to say. It wouldn’t have to happen again if I was good. But it did. It happened over and over again for years.”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault your dad were violent.” Paul protested.</p>
<p>“Oh he wasn’t violent. Not like that. Not to me.” Aaron told him. “What he did was much worse. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you get away with this. You’re fired and I want you gone.”</p>
<p>Paul seemed to finally realise he shouldn’t provoke Aaron even further took off his gloves.</p>
<p>“Fine. Have it your way. See you at home, son.” He told Vinny. “And you, you’re going to want to think about what to tell the family about sacking me.” He turned to Aaron.</p>
<p>“I think I have a pretty good idea of what to say.” Aaron replied. “You can either tell Mandy, and leave and never come back. Or take your chances with me and hope I’ll only tell Mandy and not the police.”</p>
<p>“You’re trying to run me out of town now?”</p>
<p>“Is it working yet?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere. I only just found my family again.”</p>
<p>“Should’ve thought of that before you assaulted your son.” Robert told him. “I don’t think Mandy will be so keen to keep you around when she finds out what you did.”</p>
<p>“You know what, I’m done with this.” Aaron said and grabbed his phone and dialled a number. “Hello police? Yes, I would like to report someone trespassing on my property. I’ve asked them to leave but they won’t go.”</p>
<p>There was a pause as Aaron listened to the response.</p>
<p>“Yes I would greatly appreciate that. It’s Holy Scrap in Emmerdale. Yes. Thank you.” He said, ending the call.</p>
<p>“What did you do?!” Vinny panicked.</p>
<p>“What I should have done right away. But it’s up to him now what I tell the police.”</p>
<p>“Hotten PD isn’t far. I wouldn’t take too long to decide.” Robert told him and Paul finally seemed to realise he wasn’t going to win this.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you later.” He promised Vinny. “Tell your mum I love her.”</p>
<p>Robert rolled his eyes at him while Aaron scoffed. They watched him leave and noticed the look of utter despair on Vinny’s face.</p>
<p>“I know you were happy about having your dad back in your life… but you’re better off without him. Trust me.”</p>
<p>“He’s… I just… mum is going to be devastated.”</p>
<p>“Mandy is a big girl. She can take it.” Aaron assured him. “And your own happiness should be higher on your list than hers.</p>
<p>“Let’s all knock off for the day.” Robert suggested. “Liv should be home, I think she wouldn’t mind some company.”</p>
<p>Vinny gave him a small smile as he took off his gloves and hi-vis vest.</p>
<p>“And Vinny, next time you need a place to stay for the night, knock on our door. Our box room is always free for you if you need it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks guys.”</p>
<p>“No need to thank us.” Aaron insisted “You’re family. Looking out for each other is what we do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>